Gwen's of Future Past
by Do-Do-Not-No-Try
Summary: Gwen Stacy of Earth-67 was just walking down the street one day when suddenly she bumped into...Her dead best friend? And the older, MARRIED version of herself! What's going on? How will she get back to HER earth? She's going to have to save the multiverse first! (This is a crossover of My "Masks" and my "177 Bleecker St." Spider-Gwen's) Spidergwen Avengers Captain America Kang
1. Issue 1

##Hey Everybody! Welcome to my new fic! Featuring both versions of my Spider-Gwen! So, for clarification, Older Gwen's life is, of course, vastly different from Earth-65's (the comic version of Gwen), but younger Gwen, from Earth-68, is almost identical to the comic version,just a few changes. Thus, you may notice references to issues of Spider-Gwen where events referenced occurred.

Anyways, I'm super excited to write this! It's been so much fun so far! Thanks for reading and pleas review! ##

Not all days were created equally.

Some are nice.

And some are… well, Weird.

Today is one of the latter.

_Definitely _the latter.

So it all started with a normal morning (honestly, it's getting to the point where I should just expect a weird day to follow anything _normal_). I was just walking downtown, doing my _normal _rounds through different thrift shops, looking for old records of my favorite bands. After leaving the THIRD shop that didn't have The Runaways' debut album, I continued down 10th St, taking a little break from the day. But as I crossed the street, something… Off.. happened. And, not like, almost got hit by a car weird. Like, suddenly the ENTIRE world around me shifted and became… Different…

That kind of weird.

Honestly, were I just a normal young adult, I don't think I would've even noticed for a while that the world around me had changed. Even then, I didn't understand why on Earth my Spider-Sense was going off. But as I looked around, checking my surroundings for the threat, I noticed the little details that didn't quite add up. _ ? Blueberry Phones? WalkDude mp3 players? What is going on? _

I kept walking forward, looking around some more. The people looked a lot more forlorn, the world a bit less colorful than what I was used to.

_What is going on? _The New York I found myself in just seemed older…less fun.

I kept walking until I noticed a man on the cross walk standing directly in front of me, staring. He's tall, somewhat skinny, and carrying a toddler. And his jaw hanging in surprise. I'm a little put off by this and so I start to turn around until the man started to walk towards me. Fast.

Normally, this would've set off my Spider-Sense, like big time. But nothing happens. And for some reason, I don't move. He approaches me as people speed walk around us on either side. Neither of us say anything until the silence is broken by the toddler yelling, "Look, it's Mama!" and stretching her arms towards me.

The man opens his mouth and whispers, "Gwen?"

I take a step back and gasp. "Umm… how… How do you know my name?", fear starting to creep into my voice. Back home, people knowing who I am is actually normal, ever since I revealed my secret identity to the world (*see Spider-Gwen Vol. 2 #31-34*),but I was pretty sure I wasn't in Kansas anymore. So no random dude off the street should just know who I am. But… The more I look at this stranger's face, the more I can't help but feel that I do, in fact, know him.

He frowns, smiles, then throws his head back laughing. "Oh, I know you. I know you very well. My name is Peter Parker, and I'm married to you, Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy."

So, you may be asking yourself, _Wow, you just found a crazy alt universe version of your best friend who died in your arms - and he's MARRIED to your alt universe self! That must have blown your mind! _

Well… I mean, like, sure it's really #&*%ING **WEIRD, **but, if I'm completely honest, this ain't my first rodeo, y'know? Really, the fact that I didn't faint immediately is a testament to how often I cross dimensions. I've met carefree me's, evil me's, even a me where I married another Spider-Man named Miles Morales (long story. *See Spider-Gwen Vol. 2 #16-18*). And of course, lots of universes where I'm dead.

But. Gotta say. Meeting you and your dead best friend's kid is quite the trip.

After Peter introduced himself and Rachel (their kid. Or… My kid? I have never figured out how that works) to me, he invited me to come back to their place to wait for his Gwen to return home (she was off doing a quick grocery run, so he had decided to take Rachel for a walk, which is where they found me). I was still too shocked to really say no, so I stumbled along behind them as Peter led the way.

While my mind was still pretty numb and unable to execute anything outside of basic functions as we walked, I still subconsciously noted the path we took to Peter's house. It matched what I knew of New York's streets almost exactly. _How did that even happen? _

Peter finally stops in front of a small house on a street filled with them. Yet something stood out about it. It looked just like the houses on either side of it; one floor, small front yard with small patches of grass and a couple of flowers near the concrete pathway that led to the front door. Peter's in particular was painted a very earthy green with creamier accents on the panels that surrounded the windows and doors. The sidewalk abruptly transitioned into a wooden stairway, one of the only differences setting Peter's house apart from the rest of the duplicates on either side of the street.

Peter puts down Rachel and unlocks the door, holding it open for both his daughter and me. I enter and get hit by a rush attack on my senses: the cool yet very welcoming temperature, the smell of fresh fruits in a weird yet pleasant combination, the well lit and very modern windows letting in huge rays of sunshine. Pretty picturesque. Heck, it could be a dream home for me, which I suppose makes sense.

Peter sits down on a light sea blue fabric coach and pats the seat next to him, inviting me to join him. Before I move to sit down, Rachel rushes by and sits down next to Peter, much to his surprise. I laugh and sit down next Rachel; all three of us fit easily on the 2 cushions.

"So…. Uh, Gwen. Can I ask you a question? Like I know I trust you, cause, well, again I know you very well, but… I don't know, it feels kind of weird to ask, like….," Peter starts to blabber, but then loses steam and trails off.

"Um, I mean, yeah you can ask me… Whatever you wanna ask. I understand being, like, fascinated by finding out there are… Different… Versions… oh. Please no." I whisper the last part, horror entering my voice because I know EXACTLY what he's going to ask me. _Pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't_

But, of course, Peter is not a mind reader, and unsurprisingly asks what everyone wants to know-at least the first time.

"What am I like? Like, in your other universe? I mean, assuming you knew me?" he asks, excitement springing from his voice with every word.

The smile that was playing on my lips disappears like a wisp of smoke. I turn away from him, obscuring the pain displayed so clearly across my face. The flood of memories race back into my heart, reminding me of why I hated jumping universes. Sure, over time, between meeting hundreds of different Peter's, and the handful of years that have passed since my Peter's death, the hurt stopped… Hurting, so much. But now, seeing such an Innocent, kind, and loving Peter, just like mine was, well… It's a bandage ripped off all over again. All I can hear in my head is Peter's last words.

_I just wanted to be special… like you… _

My eyes burn with liquid regret. I try to regain control, face my demons. _I can't lose it. Not in front of him. Not now. _

I try to wipe my eyes as discreetly as possible and mumble, "No, I've never met him."

The excitement Peter had barely been able to contain moments before leaves instantly , leaving him deflated like a poked balloon. "Oh. Well. I guess that's OK. Oh well. Bet he's cool anyways."

_It's better this way, Gwen. It's easier for him not to know. You know how traumatic it was when you found out you were dead in Peter's dimension. _"Yeah," I respond clearly but very softly, "I bet he is."

Peter notices the dead silence and starts to put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry if that was too weird of a question, or-"

I start to cut him off by saying I'm fine, but I'm interrupted from interrupting him as the front door opens and a VERY familiar voice calls out, "Petey! Rachel! I'm back!". We can't see her from where we're sitting, but I know exactly who it is. My heart sinks into my stomach. _Oh, this is SO weird. _

Peter sits straight up, a big smile back on his face. "There's Gwen! Finally!" He looks back at me, his smile twisting into something a bit more confused, but still happy. "Um… I should probably go explain… You… before she walks right in and sees you. She's been kind of on edge lately." Peter gets up and walks into the hallway to the front door, leaving me and Rachel alone.

I look at Rachel as she plays on the wooden floor. I get down on my knees and join her. She giggles in delight, shouting, "This is fun, mama!" I beam at her, the heavy burdens I'd been carrying melting away for a moment. But that moment is short lived, as a voice I know well screeches, "You met WHO?!", the last word accentuated by the clatter and thump of groceries falling on the floor.

Rachel looks up in worry, a slight confusion displayed across her tiny features. She looks at me, no longer sure I'm her mom (which, I mean, I'm not, not exactly). She gets up and walks over to the front door, asking, "Wait, you're mama! Then…. Who's that?! "

I sit alone for a second until I hear sets of footsteps start towards me-one slow without grace, but hiding a surge of anxiety, the other light and and almost to a beat- then stop. I turn around and come face to face with, well, myself. Just… Older.

Old Woman Stacy gasps while her face moves through a number of expressions : fear, confusion, intrigue, deep thought, then blank.

After a little bit of staring from Mom-Me, I break the silence with a small, "Um…..hello."

She looks suddenly taken back, as if she'd just discovered her age regressed clone all over again. After another eternity of blank looks, Adult Gwen picks up Rachel, who has been clamoring to be carried this whole time, turns to Peter and says, very curtly, "Yeah, I'm going to be outside because I need to process all of this and I'm taking Rachel with me." And with that, she turned back to the door she came from, and exits.

I flop back onto their couch. "This sucks."


	2. Issue 2

Rachel sends questions at a rapid fire speed as I grab her hand and walk outside. There's so much running through my own mind that I literally pay her no mind. I know, I'm a terrible mother.  
I sit down on the porch as Rachel keeps asking who the girl is. I finally respond. "Honestly sweetie, I'm not entirely sure myself."  
How on earth could a younger version of me be here? How do I even know it's really me? Well, that it's kinda me…? It doesn't match up. She has to be a clone, a trick, a fraud!  
_Wait a second, Gwen_, I tell myself. _Remember what Doctor Strange told you?_ I have a sudden flash back to that crazy night when I lost my powers for nearly 4 years (See 177 Bleecker: A Spider-Gwen Adventure for the full story of that night!) Doctor Strange told me that there were other universes, just like our own. Maybe...  
Maybe one of these... Other... Universes is where she-me is from?  
Oh goodness, my life is always going to be an insane mess, isn't it?

*ring* k-click  
"This is Doctor Strange. What do you need, Gwen?"  
"Hey Strange. Hey, so we got a bit of a predicament going on right now... It's a... It's a little odd."  
A pause on the other line. "... OK... What kinda odd, or dare I say, strange, things are going on? Wait! You're not having crazy dreams again, are you?!"  
I shudder at the mere mention of those dreams. "No, no, nothing like that. No, it's just.. Here, just get over to my place as fast as you can, OK? You remember where it is right?"  
I can almost hear Strange roll his eyes over the phone. "Of Course I do. I enchanted it when you moved in 4 years ago! I'll be over as fast as I can... I'm in the middle of saving the world again, but once I'm finished, I'll be right over."  
The indifferent attitude Strange displays towards saving the world would be concerning coming from any one other than him. But he knows he can do it and wants to brag as much as possible in the meantime. I roll my eyes.  
"Alright, thanks. Do you need any help with the world saving? You know that that's my job too, and-"  
I'm cut off by The Good Doctor's interjection of, "NoI'mGoodButIGottaGoSeeYaLaterBye!" and a dead tone.  
Well. I guess that's that. Rachel's been off playing in the dirt while I've been taking care of "Grown-up Mommy Stuff". I call for her and she comes running around the corner, dirt falling off her and onto the grass as she goes. Goodness, I love her so much.  
I grab her muddy hand and take her back inside. It's time to get to the bottom of this.

I walk back in, Peter and young-me sitting on the couch in our living room. Peter, bless him, is still taking all of this really well. Heck, he almost seems to be enjoying it. Little-Me is still a little shaken, but seems to have adjusted well.  
I sit down next to her. As soon as she notices me, she blurts out, "We decided that you're gonna be referred to as Gwendolyn and I'm gonna be called Gwen, OK? That way we can tell who's being referred to!"  
I half smile and give a soft chuckle. "This must be as weird for you as it is for me, huh?"  
"Yeah.. It's kinda weird... Well, a lot weird... Gwendolyn," she adds.  
I laugh again. "Strange stuff like this tends to happen to us, Gwen," I respond. "It kinda comes with the job, I guess."  
She just nods.  
"Anyways, I just called a friend up for some help. He'll be meeting with us real soon. Hopefully he can help us get to the bottom of this mess. In the meantime, how about we go get some food and we talk about stuff? Just us Gwens," I add, shooting a look to Peter, making sure it's OK with him.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea! I'll take care of Rachel. She'll have to sit this Girl's Night out." Peter scoops up our daughter and walks out.  
Gwen gives me a very excited look; she obviously loves food as much as I do.  
... Which makes sense, I guess.  
"Where are we going? All this crazy has made me hungry af..."  
I stand up and respond, "I'm going to take you to the best pita place here in New York."  
"Pitas? What are those?" Gwen gives me a questioning and slightly doubting look.  
I smirk and say, "Girl, your world is about to be turned upside down."

"Holycowthesethingsareamazingandijustwanttostuffthemallinmymouth!" Gwen nearly shouts then covers her mouth abruptly. Man, I remember being that socially awkward...  
"Right? This Place is my favorite," I say as I gesture around the restaurant, the Blue Olive. It's one of my favorite places here in town. "Peter-my Peter - took me here on one of our first dates, and I've loved coming ever since."  
Gwen stops shoving food in her mouth long enough to develop a kind of distraught and confused look on her face. "Hey Gwendolyn... Like... How did you even find time to have a... Like, A life?"  
I laugh. "Honestly, balancing all that was one of the hardest things I ever did. Um... Well, honestly the biggest help I got was from Peter. I knew he loved me from the way he never let go, no matter how often I let Spider- Responsibilities get in the way, and so... " I drift off, seeing the clouds that had started to gather in Gwen's eyes as I began talking about Peter. I suddenly remember what she told me about her Peter while we were eating.  
"Hey... Hey. Look at me Gwen." She looks up, her eyes glistening a little with the rain falling from the storm in her heart. "Listen. What happened to Peter isn't your fault. And just because your Peter is gone, that doesn't mean that there isn't someone out there who is going to be there for you every day. You'll find that somebody. You're still way too young for that kind of stuff right now anyways. Don't let it bother you, OK? "  
She looks back down to the ground, up at me, to the side and takes a sip of her drink. She sighs deeply and then begins to explain, "I.. I know. I know that. It's just... I mean, I never thought Peter would be the one ever anyways. But just seeing how happy he makes you, I can't help but wonder..."  
I cut her off. "You can't think like that, Gwen. Your universe is how it's supposed to be. But I know there's someone there who will make you happy, OK? You just have to find him. I dated a bunch before Peter finally had the guts to ask me out. It just takes time. But it'll happen. Just keep going."  
"She's right you know. There's a Ying for every yang for everyone in every universe." Doctor Strange says, suddenly materializing next to us.  
I'm used to this crap, but Gwen isn't and flips backwards into the seats behind our booth in reflex.  
I sigh. "Strange, we talked about this. You can't materialize out of nowhere, especially While I'm in civvies."  
Strange responds indignantly. "You know I always freeze time whenever I appear. No one even knows I'm here other than you two. Speaking of, nice to meet you, Gwen Stacy of Earth-68. I think I know how to get you home, " Strange says to Gwen, who's starting to poke her head around the bench (and somehow already got her mask on. How'd she do that?) to meet the mysterious magician, the man who is her key home.  
... I hope.


	3. Issue 3

Today has been so nuts.  
And I've had a lot of nuts days, so trust me, I know 'em when I see 'em.  
Me and my adult-alternate-universe self were having a nice ol' time drinking cola and eating whatever a pita is (I briefly debated getting the recipe so I can make them back home and then start a famous pita making company), when suddenly some crazy guy in a big cloak and a huge necklace pops up out of nowhere, sending my Spider-Sense into crazy overload! I jump behind a bench, with my Venom-Made civvies swirling into my costume, getting ready to strike when I notice Gwendolyn (adult me) striking up a nonchalant, almost bored conversation with the stranger. I peek out from behind the wooden seat right as Gwendolyn points to me, and the strange man turns and says, "Nice to meet you Gwen Stacy of Earth-68. I think I know how to get you home."  
Both Gwendolyn and Lil Big Cloak look at me with a determined and expecting smile.  
Well, I guess I'm just expected to trust this guy, with no explanation whatsoever.  
Typical.

The three of us exit the Blue Olive, and I follow the other two down the street, avoiding all the people whose day has suddenly become a huge still-life. Gwendolyn and Bling Bling start up another chat (although restrained argument would probably be a more accurate description), so I kind of pull back from the two of them, and continue my investigation of how different my world is from the one I'm in right now. It's so weird how everything just seems a little bit off. The colors are more gray, the people more keep-to-themselves (and less move-y), and the billboards less flashy and more informational. Coca-Cola instead of Pitt soda, and Frosted Flakes instead of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs.  
Man, how does anyone live here without Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs?  
While I'm musing over these deep questions of the soul, Gwendolyn motions from up ahead to hurry as we arrive at a humongous building with a fancy circle pattern on the front...Looks like some weird kind of skylight or something.  
I enter and instantly the whole strangeness of the place hits me like a sledgehammer. It has an insanely odd air to it, both in that it smells super funky, and that everything in here is off putting. From the remarkably empty feel of the place to the super creepy pieces of... Whatever the strange trinkets are that litter every other room, it's just a very Strange place.  
I stick close to Gwendolyn. Even though my Spider-Sense isn't going off, my common sense is. I don't trust this new guy. But the best way to find out what makes him tick is to make Captain Stacy proud and use the investigative skills he gave me. So I pick up the pace until I'm up to speed with them and proceed to interrupt.  
"Hey, Mister Sir Dude, I don't know if you know this-"  
"I know everything."  
I raise my eyebrow in questioning doubt. "Do you now? Well-"  
"Of course I do. I'm the Sorcerer Supreme. It's my job to know all. It's what I do." The Man of Mystery replies without batting an eye.  
"Uh-huh. Well, anyways, if you know everything, then you obviously know what I was going to-"  
"My name is Doctor Strange and I am the protector of the known universe. I also dabble in other universes, which is why I might know how to get you home. I have helped you- well, Gwendolyn, as you have dubbed each other - a couple of times when things have gotten out of hand. When she found out about a second her- you, Gwen, - she called me to help her out. And so here we are." He turns and faces me, a smug smirk plastered across his stupid old face. "That answer your questions well enough?"  
I'm not sure what to think. "Wha.. How did..?"  
"Like I said, it's my job to know everything." He turns back around and keeps walking, leaving me amazed (which is supposed to be MY JOB) behind him.  
"Yeah, that and I explained this to you hours ago." Gwendolyn retorts from beside me, rolling her eyes.  
"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Mister Strange yells from the room he just entered.  
"He just _thinks_ he's all that," Gwendolyn whispers to me. "Don't be impressed by anything he does; it'll go directly up his butt and to his head like a reverse fart."  
And with a snicker from me, we enter the room Stranger Danger entered moments before. And although I had just been told to refrain from being awe inspired, I couldn't help but gasp when we walked in. The room was like a galaxy of its own. Everywhere I looked I found mini constellations, solar systems and gas clouds. It was beautiful. And right in the middle was a simple, yet gorgeous table with three chairs, floating in eternity.  
Stranger Things gestures to the two seats opposite of where he had already sat down without us. "Please, take a seat. I know all of this must fascinate and inspire you, but for now, we have things to discuss."  
The beauty of the room is almost enough to help me forget how self absorbed Eleven here is. I take my seat, but not before giving Self-Absorbing Man a dirty look. He ignores it.  
" OK, so let's analyze the problem. We have two Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy's here. One who belongs to this world, one who doesn't. We have the task of finding how to get the one who doesn't back to her universe. Any ideas on how we do this?"  
I raise my hand.  
"Yes, Gwen?"  
"So, Mister Strange-"  
"It's Doctor."  
"Gesundheit. Anyways, I thought you said you knew, like, everything? So why are you asking us for ideas? Cuz I sure don't have a single clue on how to get me home. Magic stuff like this is wayyyy beyond me."  
"An excellent observation. And you are correct, I do know everything, but not all at once. You see, things orbit in and out of mind, and sometimes I need reminders to help me remember the things I forgot I knew. That make sense? I tried to be as simple as possible for you."  
I sit for a second, pretending to be in deep thought. "...honestly it sounds like a bunch of bull$#*% to me, Mister Strange."  
Strange's face goes from condescendingly open to perturbed in an instant."Well, we are all entitled to our own opinions, wrong as they may be. And, again, it's Doctor." He turns to Gwendolyn, finally getting the hint that she's the only one mature enough to actually help here.  
"What do you say, Gwendolyn? Any thoughts? Surely you, being an ADULT" - he turns and gives a very pointed glare at me-"surely, you have some idea to ease our predicament at hand?"  
Older Married Me has been trying to hide her laughs for the past couple minutes, but snaps to attention as soon as Strange turns to talk to her. "Honestly, Stephen, I don't. This is the first time this has happened to me. I have no clue what to do." She turns slightly to give a glance at me. "I just want to get her home before her universe gets bent out of shape."  
He looks at Gwendolyn for a moment, then turns to me, back to her. "Fine. I'll take care of it. I'll figure it out. It's always up to me, isn't? Fine."He stands up out of his chair with more than a little cocky aplomb. "You two go have your alternate universe bonding time while I research and consult with the forces of the universe." He looks at me with a very obvious look of distaste. "Someone or something brought you here, and I'm going to find out why. The sooner you get away from here, the better."  
Gwendolyn gives him a look and interjects, "For the good of the universe right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, for the good of the universe." And with a flash of his cape, Mister Strange walks into the galaxy before us and disappears, leaving us floating in space.


	4. Issue 4

Good heavens, this has been so weird.  
With Strange disappearing into his own little galaxy (both figuratively and literally), we're left on our own to navigate out of his place. Fortunately, I still remember my way around, even though it's been a good couple of years. We exit through the Milky Way Galaxy (an appropriate place for returning to earth) and step back into the Sanctum Sanctorum.  
As soon as we step through, Strange's housemaid-but-dude, Wong, drops the broom he was using at the end of the long corridor and walks over. "Ah, Miss Stacy-Parker, it has been a while. In fact, it must have been quite a while longer than I thought, because your daughter has grown so much. And changed her hair color! She looks just like you did when you joined the Avengers."  
I blush and laugh. "No, no, It's not like that, Wong. The reason we're over here is because this is..." I Turn and glance at Gwen. Her face is split between confusion and embarrassment. "Well, this is also Gwen Stacy, but from a different universe. She's me, but from... Like, a different life... Younger, too."  
Wong's face clears up and he throws out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, that makes much more sense! I was sure that it hadn't been that long since I last enjoyed your company, Ms. Stacy-Parker." He turns his attention to Gwen. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Gwen Stacy, even if you are not from this universe. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Earth-167."  
And with that, he turns back around and grabs his broom, returning to his work.  
I laugh under my breath and turn the other way. Gwen stands, rooted to her spot, looks at Wong, looks at me, and then follows behind me. We navigate our way in silence through the halls and down the stairs. Just before we exit, Gwen blurts out, "What if I never get back home?!"  
I stop moving, taken aback by her sudden question and underlying meanings proposed by it. "Gwen, we will get you home. Don't you worry. We'll get you back to your dad soon enough."  
She stops and puts her hands on her hips, and asks again, "But, like, what if we don't?" This time I can tell she's asking with levity, hiding the fear that was bubbling up inside of her, threatening to burst. She has an air of assurance and relief behind the words she speaks, an air of "I'm glad you know we'll succeed because I'm not so sure".  
I pretend to mull over the thought of having a teenaged twin living with me. In reality, I'm trying to reassure myself that we can figure this all out soon. "Well, I guess we'd adopt you. You could live with us. Or Dad. Or Peter's parents. I don't know. We'd figure it out."  
"Ummm...but wouldn't that be kinda... Weird? Like, two of us living in the same house?" Gwen asks, an impish smile playing on her lips. "Plus, people would constantly be like, 'Wait, when did you daughter get so big?' Like Wong did."  
I smile back as Gwen's questions begin to ease my own worries and give way to my more mischievous side. "Nah, I think it would be fun! Me and Peter would have our own babysitter! We wouldn't have to worry about paying anyone because you'd have to do it for free since Rachel would now have an older sister."  
Gwen's face curls into disgust at my suggestion. "Ew, but I'd have, like, a life here! I'll have things to do, other than letting you have your weekly nights out!"  
I laugh and push the front door of the Sanctum open, letting the sunlight flood in. "Well then, I guess we better get you back to your universe so you can have your own kid to have to babysit."  
Gwen casts her eyes down a bit, and smiles, but a tinge of melancholy sits in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."  
"Trust me Gwen. We'll get you back. You'll get to live your own wonderful, crazy life with people you love. It's all going to work out."  
She looks at me, and for a moment, I remember all the doubts I had when I was... Well, her (kind of). That was a long time ago, a lot of heartache and broken times. But I kept on.  
"Yeah, I sure ho-HOLY S#$* WHAT IS THAT?!" Gwen near screams at me. I turn right as my spider-sense goes off, a couple of airhorns ringing in my head (alongside a mental image of Captain America telling me to watch my language).  
Above the Skyline of the city is a huge flying Pteranodon.  
Yeah, like the ancient dinosaur thing. This day just keeps getting weirder.  
Gwen is surprisingly calm as she asks, "So, like that's normal here right? Dinosaurs never went extinct then? That's cool."  
I snort without humor. "No, no, they're extinct alright." The sudden screams from the distance confirm my worry.  
"Well, I guess we better do as Strange asks then, eh? Time to suit up." Gwen suddenly frowns. "Except... We have the same costume. That's a problem."  
"Don't worry, you can just do like Silk does and web yourself up a costume over your superhero stuff. It's probably not the most creative option, but it'll do for now. We got to have people be able to tell us apart somehow."  
"Umm... Sure... That'll work I guess...Wait! No, a costume change will be really easy. And also, I don't know about here, but the Silk I know has, like, an actual costume." We both step back inside. I change into my pink and black suit as Gwen smirks at me. I watch as her white hoodie and blue jeans morph first into black spiders and then into a weird steam punk version of my-her- _our_ costume,with an aviator's cap and ballet shoes.

I'm absolutely floored by this transformation. "Wha-what?! How'd you do that?!"

She just laughs. "I lost my powers too, but got them back… Well,a little differently than you did."

Once we both finish, we pop back out, shoot a web to the nearest building and swing off, hoping that the extinct will return to being that way and that this is the only repercussion for having Gwen here.  
_Yeah, right. You've been doing this long enough to know there's always more. The Stacy luck always rolls around._  
I hate it when I'm right like that.


	5. Issue 5

Oh Gosh, I feel so awkward right now.  
This is so weird. I don't like it.  
I just feel so out of place here. Like I should know what I'm doing right now, but I don't have a clue.  
That, and we're headed to fight a Pteranodon. That's also a new one.  
Me and Gwendolyn, this universe's version of me, are swinging across New York City to fight a giant flying dinosaur. She's on the phone with some of her other superhero friends for help, while I try not freak out. As we go, I'm reminded of home. Of my band, my dad, my house, my city. I hope I can get back.  
With another swing, the two of us land on a building nearest to where the huge scaly beast is circling above the city.  
A Silver and red suit of armor flies around the Pteranodon in front of us, shooting laser blasts all over the place. They fly around in an aerial ballet above the rest of us. It's pretty cool if you don't think too hard about it.  
Gwendolyn walks up to a large muscular guy in a dark blue suit, standing on the edge of the building, watching the battle intently. He's holding a shield that looks a lot like Captain America's from back home.  
"Hey Cap! We saw the strangeness and decided to come running!" Gwendolyn shouts. The Large Man turns around and his kind and bearded face smiles as he sees her, which then morphs into a confused frown when he notices me.  
"Hey Spider-Woman. Who... Who's this?" he asks.  
Gwendolyn looks at me, looks at him, looks at me, and says, "Ummmm... Well, we'll have to meet up at Avengers Tower after this so I can fully explain, but... Well, let's just go with: she's also Spider-Woman. I'll explain later."  
He arches his eyebrow for a second, and then turns to me. "Well, Also Spider-Woman, I'm Captain America." He extends his hand, and I shake it. He has a very firm grip. "Or Steve. Whichever you'd prefer."  
"K but I'm confused. I thought Captain America was a girl!"  
Steve and Gwendolyn exchange glances.  
"Alternate Universe?"  
Gwendolyn nods her head in confirmation. "Alternate Universe."  
"Gotcha. Well, Gwen-"  
"What's up?" I respond.  
Steve looks at me funny. "No, not you, I was-wait. Is your name Gwen too?"  
Gwendolyn intervenes before I can explain to him who's Gwen and who's Gwendolyn. "What do you need me to do, Cap?"  
I can tell by the way Steve keeps switching from talking to both of us that this is starting to wear him out. "OK. OK. Adult Gwen from this universe. You go and see if you can't bind up this thing's wings or mouth or something with your webs. Make it easier for Rescue and Black Bolt to knock it out."  
Gwen nods and runs off the roof, somersaulting into a dive and then web slinging around, shooting webs at the dinosaur.  
Cap turns his attention back on me, scrutinizing me from my head to my toes. "So how much experience do you have in this field?"  
"Like... Being a superhero? Contain threats? That kind of stuff?"  
He nods.  
"Well, I've been doing this for, like, 4 years now... And I have defeated Evil Edwards a couple times (*see the comic Events Spider-Verse & SpiderGeddon for the whole story!*), so... Yeah, I know what I'm doing."  
Steve just looks at me. Honestly I'm kinda put off by how deep his eyes pierce my soul. It's kinda scary to be honest.  
"Hm. OK. I think I trust you. I don't know where you came from, but if Spider-Woman trusts you, I think I can too. HAVOK!" He calls out.  
From behind Cap's large and imposing figure comes a scrawnier guy about my height wearing a black and silver costume with a bunch of circles in the middle. He wears a mask with three silvery strips of fabric running from the front to the back. Frankly, he looks kinda ridiculous.  
"This is Havok. We can exchange pleasantries later, but right now I want the two of you to work on taking down that dinosaur. Rescue isn't doing much with her repulsors, so we need you, Havok, to bring out some big guns, alright?" Steve orders us.  
Havok nods and in a surprisingly deep voice says,"Absolutely, sir."  
"Alright. Go do your thing. Spider-Woman, you distract it and web it up so Havok here can get a good clean shot at it. Sound good?"  
I salute very smartly and say, "Sir, Yes, Sir!"  
Steve just rolls his eyes.

So it turns out that trying to web up a flying dinosaur is a bit harder than it'd appear. But after a couple of tries, I managed to web up its mouth so it stops snapping at people.  
I keep swinging around and eventually Gwendolyn starts swinging next to me. "Hey, let's work together on this one, alright? Let's try trip it up. I'll go on the right, you go on the left, and-"  
"Who's left? Your left? Mine?"  
"Wha-what are you talking about? Either way it's the same side."  
I smile impishly beneath my web mask. "I know. I just wanted to mess with you."  
Gwendolyn sighs. "Wow, you are a younger version of me. Starting to get comfortable in this universe, are we?"  
I laugh. "Maybe a little."  
I start to spin a web and throw it at Gwendolyn. She grabs it and swings over to the other side of the dinosaur. Still holding on to the web, we both start to swing around it, wrapping up the giant Pteranodon. It starts to fight back, but Rescue keeps flying around above us, shooting it just enough to stun it for a second. Once we've got it wrapped up so well that it can hardly even flap its wings anymore, Havok steps forward on the roof where we were and lets loose a huge lightning blue energy blast into its head, knocking it out cold. Me and Gwendolyn sling even more webs and attach them to the ones we've already spun, effectively catching it. With Rescue's help, we lower it safely to the ground.  
We all meet back up on the streets below, where the city folk are cheering for us. It's still a strange feeling to me to be appreciated like this.  
Cap walks up and addresses the crowd, stating, "No need to fear, ladies and gentlemen, everything is under control, thanks to the Avengers!"  
Everyone cheers, and claps while Rescue picks up the dinosaur and flies off, telling us that she'll meet us back at the Mansion.  
We smile and wave until the crowd disperses. Then Gwendolyn turns to me, and asks, with an almost childlike giddiness, "Wanna see what it's like to be part of a superhero team? It's got pretty good perks."  
I'm still kinda too overwhelmed by fighting a dinosaur to answer (which is odd if you think about it, since I've fought much stranger things), so she just grabs my arm and pulls me after her. We follow Cap and Havok into a large jet with Red detailing on the silver body. On the top is a huge A, which I assume stands for "Avengers". I'm still in shock at it all, and just kinda follow along as the ship takes off. Gwendolyn gets up and walks to the front to chat with Cap right as Havok walks past her and sits next to me.  
"Hey, how are you doing? You're Gwen right? It's nice to meet you." Havok says. Gosh, he sounds so awkward. He's probably some nerdy kid that no one talks to. Which is probably mean of me to assume. Still.

Havok hasn't taken off his Goofy mask. Man, I cannot take him seriously with it on. He looks like such a weirdo. 'Course, I probably look out of my mind with my own outfit.  
"Yeah, that's me." I reply, somewhat sarcastically. "Now, my mom told me not to ever talk to strangers, so I better-"  
He cuts me off before I can get up to go anywhere. "Ah, yeah of course. Here I'll take off my mask." He removes it, sticks out his hand, and introduces himself. "Hi. I'm Alex Summers."  
Normally, I would have at least shaken his hand. But it just stays there, hanging in space because I'm completely floored by this guy. He smiles at me, probably because of my sudden silence. I was SO off on my thoughts on this guy (I mean, you know what they say about assuming). He is so... just... Wow. His blond spiked hair, open a d warm face, and kind yet cool blue eyes all add to what, upon closer - _ahem_\- inspection, is a very athletic and lean build.  
I'm so crushing right now.  
This isn't good.  
At all.


	6. Issue 6

I notice Alex starting to walk towards me and Gwen, so I stand up and walk away, deciding I have very important things to talk to Cap about. I do admittedly feel way bad about leaving Gwen to fend for herself against the raging flood of hormones that is Alex Summers, but she can handle it. Besides, it'll be good for her to talk to someone who isn't herself.  
Steve is sitting in the captain's seat within the front of the cabin (appropriate, if I do say so myself) with his head resting in his hands, deep in thought, while the Autopilot flies us back to Avengers Mansion.  
I knock on the side of the ship's interior and Steve's head snaps to attention. He relaxes when he sees me. "Oh, hey Gwen, what's up?"  
I walk in and sit across from him. "Nothing much, I just wanted to explain the whole... Welll..."  
"The whole Why-There's-A-Clone-Version-Of-You running around our universe?"  
I chuckle softly and reply, "Yes, that. Honestly, I'm not completely sure why or how she got here. But what I do know is that she's from a different universe. Her life is so different from how mine played out. Like, way different. Her Peter died, for goodness sake. It's super weird. But for now she's gonna have to be here until Doctor Strange figures out how to get her back home. "  
Steve sinks back into deep thought."So... What are we going to do with her? And does her appearance here have anything to do with the sudden Jurassic Park we had to deal with?"  
I smile at his pop culture reference. Ever since the great Captain America was revived after 60+ years of being frozen during WWII, the rest of us Avengers have been teaching him about what he missed since the 40's. He's tried valiantly and desperately to keep up with current culture,and, I gotta say, he's done a pretty good job, considering how often we're out and about.  
"I don't know, but I'd be willing to bet so. Two odd space-time mumbo jumbo mess ups in one day is unlikely to be unrelated..."  
Steve gives me an admiring Smirk (I didn't even know that was a possible face expression. Captain America truly can do anything!). "I don't know how you do it, Gwen." He tells me, shaking his head.  
I shoot him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, look at everything you put up with. First, well, you had the whole Avengers fiasco. I still don't know what Stephen was thinking when he replaced our memories." (To find out what they're talking about, go check out 177 Bleecker: A Spider-Gwen Adventure!)  
I get a little indignant. "He did what he felt he had to, Steve. You know that."  
He nods. "Yeah, I know. I just... I don't know." He looks over at me, and I recognize a pain in his eyes that I'm not used to seeing in his usual stoic manner. "Gwen, you're the closest thing I have to a sister. And to think, that for almost 6 years, I thought you were a traitor to the team, your friends, your country!" Steve stands up at the thought of someone betraying his country (he's like that). "I can't believe-"  
"Hey! Hey. Steve. It's OK." I stand up and gently put my hand on his shoulder. "I know. I know. It was rough for me to find out too. But, hey, it's all in the past. And I understand why he did it. It was for me, and my family, and the entire world. I hate it too, but at least we have now to be together." I suddenly realize how that sounds. "On a team. As friends."  
He laughs, but I pick up a slightly uncomfortable edge to the sound. "Right,of course, right. I mean, you're like 60 years my junior."  
I smile and say, "Yeah, you're older than my grandpa." We share a laugh, not willing or wanting to acknowledge the mutual attraction we have for each other. Fortunately for me, I already married the greatest man this world has ever known, so it's easy for me to ridicule and ignore this train of thought. And I think Steve has realized that Captain America took away any chances he had at even the semblance of a normal life a long time ago.  
We both sit back down, but this time Steve faces the window instead of me. "All I mean is, it's been a lot for you. First that whole... Fiasco, then losing your mom, then having to balance normal family life with being a superhero, then all the Strange and Dormammu drama, then losing your powers, then getting them back, then facing the challenge of getting back in the groove of superheroing, and now-"  
"And now this. Yeah, it's been rough. But it'll be OK. I've got Peter and Rachel and my dad and all of you and it'll be OK, " I tell him, half to comfort him and half to reassure myself.  
Steve looks at me, and I can tell he's not so sure. "I know. I just worry about you sometimes. You have so much on your plate."  
I nod. "I know. I know. I'll deal. Besides," I add with a grin, my normal facade returning, "It's kinda fun having a younger me hanging around."  
Steve returns my smile. "Yeah, I bet. I saw Alex head right for her as soon as we lifted off. The poor girl has no idea what's coming for her."  
I snort. "No, probably not. But hey, maybe they're meant for each other," I respond, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Steve laughs. "Hey, I mean, you never know, honestly. Alex is a good kid with a kind heart and a nice laugh. Maybe they would be good together."  
I laugh. "Yeah, I guess not. I guess in my mind it would just be weird to see... Y'know, me... dating anyone other than Peter. But is suppose that's kinda out of the question for her,"I reply, as I get up and walk out back towards the seated area of the ship ...  
... And find Gwen almost drooling over Alex.  
Oh, dear.


	7. Issue 7

##Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far! My posting of new chapters will slow down after this one, since school is starting (and because I already had the first 6 chapters finished for a while (I started writing this all the way at the beginning of 2017 lol)). But I will do my best to keep on going with my spare time! Anyways, we get to meet the Avengers of Earth - 167 in this chapter! Wootttttt! And please review, it helps me stay motivated to write! Love y'all! ##

I can't even begin to understand what happened.  
What is going on?  
I just wanted to have a normal life.  
That's it.  
Now I'm trapped in a Alternate universe where an older version of me is married to my dead best friend and I'm trying not to fall head over heels for a guy who I don't even know exists back home.  
What can I say? My life's a mess.  
Gwendolyn walks back from her chat with Cap as the ship lands. I look back out the window and see a huge hangar with dozens of other ships, all with the same A logo on the top.  
Alex smiles and notes, "Yeah, it can be a pretty good gig being an Avenger. Cool powers, fun work, cute coworkers..."  
I blush. Man, this guy sure knows how to turn on the charm. It's almost scary to be honest.  
As I look deeper into the hangar, I notice some other costumed people walking out of the entrance and toward our docked ship. I don't recognize any of them.  
One of them does have a flaming skull though, and, admittedly, that's pretty bad $$.  
Gwendolyn joins us, and she can hardly hide the entertainment she's getting from seeing me... Her... Whatever... Get so cozy with one of her fellow teammates. Or maybe she just can't hide anything from me... Er... Herself. Whatever.  
She clears her throat and resumes her business face: welcoming and caring, but the smirk has disappeared. "So this is Avengers Tower. All of the heroes have a room here, but some of us live at our own homes, or are going to school, so we don't stay all the time. Steve is the only one that's around everyday, since he... Well, doesn't have anywhere else. Oh, and I guess Tony and Pepper too, but that's another story. They have a free pass since this actually is their home."  
Steve walks down the ship's now extended stair case into the hangar and we follow right behind him, Alex taking up the rear, and hopefully not staring at mine.  
The people I saw earlier have caught up to us, and I can see their outfits in much closer detail. We have Flaming Hamlet Prop, who is wearing all leather and has a huge flaming chain wrapped around his boney shoulders (how is this guy's clothing not burning right off? And did he walk right off a '00 heavy metal album shoot?). Next to him is Radio Antenna, who, in addition to only receiving, like, 3 channels max, has a very dark blue bodysuit on, with silver linings and metal looking wings attached to his sides and arms, like a flying squirrel.  
Walking in front of both of them is Pinkie Pie, with long pink and white highlights in her hair and huge pink wings at her side, like a bird, or a Pteranodon.  
"Gwen," my aging reflection begins, "these are the other active Avengers. You already met Rescue, she's around here somewhere, but this is Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, Max Boltagar, the Black Bolt, and Mary Jane Watson, the Songbird."  
If I had any water in my mouth at that moment, I would've spit it out really comically, like in a TV show. As it was, my reaction must've been pretty funny, because Gwendolyn busts out laughing and Steve even cracks a small (and very confused) smile.  
I regain control of myself and near shriek, "YOU'RE - YOU'RE MARY JANE WATSON?!"  
Em Frickin' Jay arches her eyebrows in a super condescending way. "Yes, young one. Why do you ask?"  
"I JUST- I JUST- HOLY F$# I KNOW YOU FROM MY UNIVERSE! YOU'RE THE LEAD SINGER FOR MY BAND! AND YOU'RE A SUPERHERO?!"  
This causes Mary Jane to raise both her eyebrows, but in surprise this time. "Oh, really? That is very interesting. I've always wanted to be in a band."  
Gwendolyn stops laughing long enough to roll her eyes and retort,"Oh, please MJ, all you want is the attention."  
Mary Jane shoots older-me a withering look. "Oh, sorry, I'd forgotten that you'd been jealous of my voice since high school."  
Holy crap, I had no idea superheroes could be this sassy. Guess they _are_ just like you and me (well, I mean, yeah of course, but you get the point). "Wait, wait, you two went to school together? What?"  
Gwendolyn takes a moment to lessen her "Fight Em Jay" glare and answers me. "Yeah, for the last two years of school, Junior and Senior. Peter was with us, too. He went on a couple dates with Drama Queen over here, but of course, we know that nothing really came of that," she adds, shooting another smug look at MJ.  
MJ just huffs and turns back to me. "Well, I hope you and your Ms. Watson have a more mature relationship with each other. In fact, I bet every Mary Jane Watson is a mature and wise young lady, throughout the multiverse."  
I must say, I've very put off by this Mary Jane, even if she is a superhero ('course, I'm put off by my own Mary Jane, so I guess that shouldn't come as much of a surprise after all).  
"Yeah, our relationship back home is... Great, " I lie through my teeth.  
"Excellent. Well, it's a pleasure to have you here, even if you are the cause of the sudden oddities that have been going on." Mary Jane intones. And with a huge swish of her Rapunzel hair, she spins on her heel and walks back the way she came.  
I Turn around and take in the group behind me. Man, what a bunch of weirdos... Of course, to be fair, I guess I'd be included in that bunch.  
Ghost Rider walks up to me and sticks out his hand for me to shake. I'm a little hesitant, as his entire hand is also flaming, just like his skull. And also it's just bones. That's kinda creepy.  
Ghosty notices my hesitation and says, "Don't worry, it won't burn you. And trust me, normally I'm just a normal person when I'm not a messenger from hell."

... What a delightful group of people.  
I shake his hand with much reluctance as Gwendolyn mutters, "Still never figured out how that works..." from beside me.  
After experiencing the absurdity of shaking a flaming skeletons hand, I nod my head at Black Bolt, who hasn't said a word. "What about you? How're you doing?"  
Steve pipes up from behind Ghost Rider. "He won't answer you. His power is his voice. It is super sonic, super loud, and super powerful. If he even said one word, it would destroy the entire building here in an instant. So he doesn't say much, for obvious reasons."  
...

And they just keep getting better!  
"Yeah, let's keep it that way. I enjoy living. Most of the time, anyways." I Turn back to face my new weirdos in arms and say, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you two."  
Black Bolt nods and Ghost Rider adds, "Likewise." Huh. He sounds like the one guy from Wicker Man. It's a little off putting, since I was kinda expecting some kind of death croak to come from someone without vocal cords or lungs.  
Alex breaks the silence."Well, now that pleasantries are out of the way, let's go eat. I'm sure Gwen... The younger one..um, My Gwen, is starving, and Tony is probably dying to meet her, if Mary Jane hasn't already spilled the beans."  
I've never blushed so hard in my life. MY Gwen?! I don't know how to feel about this guy's approach. He tries to hold my hand as he walks by, but I resist, as badly as I want to give in. I can't. Not yet. Instead, I pull back and start to keep pace with Gwendolyn. She's still slightly put off by her talk with Songbird.  
"So... You and MJ seem to have a bit of a History… " I mention, as coyly as possible.  
She looks at me, frowns, then laughs. "Yeah, you could say that. I left Midtown High for a brief moment, but when I came back, me and Peter almost immediately started hanging out with each other. We were good friends before I left, but something really just clicked when I came back. Maybe I just needed to be around someone familiar again, I don't know. Anyways, What I didn't know was that Peter and Mary Jane had become somewhat of an item since I'd been gone. But when I showed up, Peter dropped her real quick, partly because we were in love with each other, partly because he didn't like the circle he was hanging with while they were dating. And obviously this all ended with me marrying Peter, and Mary Jane still being single. So she's still pretty bitter about it."  
"But like... Like, wasn't that years ago?"  
Gwendolyn laughs again. "Yeah, it was a good while ago. I think the reason she's bitter now is because she looks at me and thinks that I have the perfect life, the life she could've had. And I mean, she's not far off. Thanks to Peter and my other friends, my life has turned out pretty great. Not perfect, but definitely pretty great." She looks down at the ground and sighs. "I just wish she would just give it up. I mean, I'm definitely not the most humble person about it, for sure. But..." She looks back up. "I don't know. I just wish it would go back to being in the past."  
An awkward pause creeps in as we walk. I break it right before we enter into the building. "Yeah... That seems like it would be pretty awkward."  
She chuckles, but no humor comes through. "It can be. Especially since she's the Co-Team Captain with Steve. She wants to be in charge, and I'm more than happy to let her, but I know in the back of her mind, she feels undermined by my being on the team." She sighs again. "I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like I'm being a burden sometimes."  
I must've looked astonished because Gwendolyn's sad expression changes to one of a questioning smile. "What?" she asks me.  
"I- I don't know. I just figured you were super, like, confident and got along with everyone and I-I... I don't-"  
Gwendolyn explodes into laughter. "Pffftttt, goodness, I don't have my life or myself anywhere near in order. Trust me, life doesn't get any simpler. You still fight with others, some people like you, some don't, but hey, that's life. I still worry about things- a lot of things, in fact- but there comes a time when you have to realize that those things don't define you. You do. You get to make yourself whoever you want to be, whether for better or worse."  
She looks back at me, and smiles sadly."Hey, cheer up. I'm willing to bet there's a lot of good stuff coming your way. Ya just gotta deal with the bad to get to the good." And with that she gives me a hug, and together we walk into the hangar.


	8. Issue 8

I know some weird people,myself being the foremost example. But really, that just kinda comes with the job: look weird, be weird, meet weird. It's instinctive really.

Unfortunately, I forgot to warn Gwen about one of the weirdest.

Oops.

As soon as we walk in, Gwen springs to the roof, hanging upside down in a crouch. I jump to the side, startled, wondering why my Spidey-Sense didn't go off...  
Until I see who's standing at the door.  
Or, rather, sitting.  
"Tony, you can't just scare anyone who walks through the door," I explain to the man sitting in the shadow of the room.  
"Hey, I want trying to scare her! I was just testing her for radioactive other-universe... Stuff!" Tony explains from his wheelchair, a mechanical arm holding some kind of a beeping device extended from the base.  
I roll my eyes in exasperation. "Sure, whatever you say." I Turn back to the wall and holler at Gwen, "Hey, you can come down! There's nothing down here but a cranky old guy in a wheelchair and he can't do nothin' to hurt you."  
"Hey! I'm only like a couple years older than you, A, and B, I could totally hurt any of you if I wanted too! You're just lucky I don't!" Tony interjects with disgust.  
Gwen jumps down as I become suddenly enveloped in a hug. "Gwen! You were so awesome out there!" a friendly and familiar voice yells straight into my ears.  
Turning around, I find my best Friend, Pepper Potts, codename Rescue, grinning ear to ear. "Pepper, you know for a fact that you did most of the work out there!"  
Pepper beams back at me, her messy red hair covering half of her face. "Aw, Gwen, you're too nice to me! Hey, I heard from Cap that some super-crazy is happening, and you're on the front line!"  
I laugh and turn my head to find Gwen standing next to me, in awe of the room we're in. Turning back to Pepper, I confirm, "Yeah, I have a shadow following me around now... Don't know how she got here, but Strange is on the case." I put my arm to Gwen's back and scoot her forward. "Yeah, this is, like... Me... But from another dimension. She's only like 18."  
Pepper grins and sticks out her hand. "Hi! I'm Virginia Potts, but most everybody just calls me Pepper."  
Gwen hesitatingly shakes her hand, which Pepper takes with an abundance of enthusiasm.  
I try to hold back a laugh as I explain, "Pepper's been one of my best friends ever since I joined the superhero scene. We've been through a lot since then. All the repercussions from Dormmamu, marital and kid raising struggles, and-oh! Speaking of, I heard another wedding is on the way!"  
Pepper squeals with excitement. "I KNOW! HE FINALLY ASKED ME!", her voice filling the room with operatic projection.

Gwen pipes up after the echoes fade."Wait, who? Asked you for what?"

Pepper excitedly turns and points at Tony in his wheelchair. "HIM!" she screams, but at a lower volume. "After years and years of dating, he FINALLY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!"

Gwen suddenly looks aghast. "Wait, you're dating him?! What? But you're all bubbly and he's like some old kook!"

Tony wheels over and puts himself in between Gwen and Pepper. "Hey! Now you hold it right there! Outside of this cranky exterior, there happens to be a romantic and cuddly interior! So you back up!"

Gwen's face twists into a weird mix of disgust, intrigue, and anger. I step between the two of them to intercede with, "ANyways, I'm still so proud of both of you for finally making this move! That's so exciting, Pep! I'm so happy for you!"

"Aw, Thanks Gwen. You are so sweet. And since you know about the wedding now, I have a question to ask you: will you be my maid of honor?"

Time stops as Pepper's smile grows wider, waiting for my response. My smile becomes as big as hers as I say, "Of course I will, Pep! I would be so happppppy too! That would be amazing! Thank you for asking me!"

Pep giggles and gives me a huge hug. "Of course! You're my best friend! Who else would I ask?!"

She releases me from her loving death grip right as Steve gets up onto one of the cafeteria tables and calls for everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone!" The cafe goes silent. "So, I have two things to mention. First: you did a great job today, team, with taking down that dinosaur. Hopefully," he says with a smirk, "the only place we'll be seeing his kind from now on will be in Jurassic World 3." This elicits a chuckle out of all of us, partly because of the reference, and partly because we all love seeing Cap trying his hardest to keep up with the times. He continues, "Second. You may or may not have heard about or seen a new member of the team who may strike you older members as familiar." I suddenly realize that Steve is talking about me and Gwen. I take a glance at Gwen. She's realized the same thing, and her face begins to flush in embarrassment.

"Someone seems to be messing with the whole Space-time thing, thus the dinosaur, and our new intern member. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Gwen Stacy, The Spider-Woman of Earth-68."

Everyone turns and looks at me as Cap gestures in my direction. Once they notice Gwen standing next to me, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, each Avenging eye sizes her up. Most just look bemused at the turn of events (the "Stacy Luck" has become a running joke within the team), but a couple, including, notably, MJ, wear a look of uncertainty.

Steve continues, "She is a younger version of our own Spider-Woman, from another universe. We believe that her appearance here, plus the dinosaur, is evidence that some entity is messing with the time space continuum, as I mentioned. We have Doctor Strange, Reed Richards, and even Tony working on this problem as we speak. In the meantime, younger Gwen will be joining as an honorary Avenger, and I need each one of you to be on call until we solve the problem. There are bound to be more attacks from other time displaced forces the closer we get to solving our problem. So I need each of you to be on your best guard. I know each of you will. Any alerts of an Attack will be sent out through J. A. R. Q. I. S. on your AvengeGear and through the Tower's sound system. Now eat up, we can't have you saving the world on an empty stomach." He dismouts his table as we shower him with a quick round of applause.

Gwen turns to me as the clapping dies down. "So…..am I constantly going to be pointed out as a stranger to this mysterious land? Because I would highly appreciate being excluded from this alternate-dimensional narrative."

"Don't worry, I'm sure-what?"

"What? Oh. Did that...did that not happen here…? Y'know what, never mind. All I'm saying is that I don't want every single person screaming that I'm from not here. I'm self conscious enough as it is without everyone pointing at me and saying, 'Look, it's the reason our world's going crazy!'"

I look at Gwen, noticing the pent up frustration building in her tense frame. I remember feeling that way for a while when I was new to the job. But Having Peter,having a confidant, that helped alleviate the tense pain. That's what Gwen needs. I can help a little , but I can't really work in the full capacity she needs right now … y'know,since I'm from a different universe. It'd be a bit of a snag.

But… I should at least do what I can while I'm here.

"Listen, Gwen, I don't think anyone's really thinking that. And if they are, don't bother with them. They're not worth it. You'll learn that."

Gwen sighs, an air of resignation in her voice and on her face. "I know. It's just… Ever since I told the world - my world- who I was, I've had this really bad… Like, drive to be the best protector of everyone ever. And I already felt responsible for everything BEFORE everyone knew who I was behind my mask. Now it's just been pushed to the brink, and I can't shake the feeling of failure every time I suit up and it's just pushing me over board and I JUST CAN'T TA-"

I smother Gwen in a hug, cutting her off. Pepper, who had noticed the raising voices, runs over and joins me in hugging her (Alex started walking towards us too but Pepper softly repulsed him away).

"Hey...Hey….It's OK, Gwen. Hey, it's OK. Shhh...shhhh...It's OK. I know, I know. It's OK." My motherly instincts kick in, swaying a little with Gwen, just like I would with Rachel back home (of course, it's a bit of a different move with an 19 year old over a 6 year old, but the idea remains the same).

Her muffled Sobs begins to quiet, and she moves her head off my shoulders to look back at me. There are glistening trails of tears, still active, water still flowing down her face. But her face has a new, steely resolve, replacing the broken look of loss that she wore moments before.

"Th-Thanks you two. I just wish I could-" Gwen stops herself. "I don't know. I just feel so out of sync here and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Don't get too enveloped by it, Gwen. I know we'll have you back home in no time! Besides, I'm sure it's not anything a bit of brawling can't fix!" Pepper expresses with glee. She's not one to let any emotion that's not utter jubilation get her down for long.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe we do just need to get back out there…."

As if on cue, our alert system, J.A.R.Q.I.S. (Just Avenging Really Quickly Information System), turns on over the sound system, the noise casting echoes through the cafeteria and hallways (the time when I streamed "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways over the building's speakers was one of the greatest moments of my life). Our small, white and red AvengeGear watches turn on simultaneously as the next assignment appears in black bold letters, read aloud concurrently by the Speakers.

"-**ATTENTION: ANOTHER TIME ANOMALY HAS BEEN REGISTERED A MILE OUTSIDE OF TIMES SQUARE. REQUESTING A STRIKE TEAM OF CAPTAIN AMERICA, SPIDER-WOMAN, SPIDER-GIRL, HAVOK, AND RESCUE. PLEASE SUIT UP AND REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO DOCK C FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTION.-"**

Gwen is the first to react. "SPIDER-GIRL?! I'm nineteen! I'm Spider-_Woman_! What is this nonsense!? All I wanted was something to get my mind off things, not more public embarrassment!"

I turn to Pepper with a sideways smile. "Well, be careful what you wish for." I pull my mask back on and put my hood back up, as Pepper's suit reassembles itself, and Gwen's outfit does the weird Spidery thing and changes from civvies back to her equally weird (but admittedly pretty cool) steam punk style outfit.

I smile under my mask at how cool we probably looked right then. "Alright,then. Let's go, girls."

**********Hello, Again! We got some fun things coming uppppppp! Like a mysterious phantom! And the revelation of who's causing all this crazy temporal madness (IT'S PROBABLY NOT WHO YOU EXPECT! (or maybe it is, IDK dude)(ok, it might be exactly who you expect))!Hope everything is going good! Keeep reading, keep reviewing, and thank you for reading! I love writing and I'm glad others are getting entertainment from what I write! Have a good one and I'll have Issue 9 up in no time!*******


	9. Issue 9

*****Hey y'all! What's up!? Hope everything is going good! We're gonna get a new cool character in this one! PLUSSSSSS for you fans of my first fic, "Masks" and its younger Spider-Gwen, WE"RE BRINGING BACK INTROSPECTIVE GWEN! WOOOOOOOOO!*******

Alex hasn't left me alone since we hopped on the jet. And while it's nice to have a cute guy hit on you for 15 minutes straight, I'm starting to get a little put off by how clingy Alex seems to be. He acts like I'm the only teenaged superheroine he's ever laid his eyes on.

Hm. Maybe I am. I should ask Gwendolyn about that. All the superheroes I've met so far are her age, now that I think about it.

Still. That doesn't mean he should be getting all cozy with me 100% of the time.

"Man, I know you need to get back to your earth, Gwen, but I'd be lying if I said I hope you get back soon." Alex had been laying it on pretty thick, but that's where I draw the line.

I shoot to my feet and whirl around to face Alex, who had been sitting behind me. My fists clench as I near growl, "Listen, Alex, Listen to me. I think you're cute, I really do, but you have GOT to know where the lines are. You CANNOT cross those lines!" I unclench my fists, and release the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. _Ugh, I hate exploding like that. _I calm myself a bit more, and then apologize, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off that...rough. But, honestly, Alex. Slow Down. I need to get back home. And I don't know if you'll be a part of that home at the end of the day."

Alex looks down at his feet, and then back up at me. He doesn't seem confused, just a little hurt. "Oh. OK. I understand. And, Gwen….I'm...I'm sorry. I just….I don't really, y'know, _know_ any other ….Girls, like, that are our age. And, you know a superhero. I'm just kinda...lonely. This job is lonely."

I blink and my face devolves into a blank stare. I fall back down into my seat. Alex's words hit me like a ton of bricks. This job is really lonely. I'M ….I'm really lonely. Ironically enough, once I let everyone know my secret, my heart, my passion, I became even more alone and closed off than before. At least when I had my secrets, there were a couple who knew who I was, who I could confide in. My dad, Reed, Jessica. I had people who knew me, and I gave a piece of myself to them. But now, with my secret out, I gave away too many pieces. And now I don't have any of me to keep.

Maybe it's time I start putting myself back together.

But how do I accomplish that? I don't know. And I don't know who can help me become whole.

"We're near the event point that J.A.R.Q.I.S. pointed out earlier. Prepare to dismount." Cap's voice awakes me from my deep thought. _This will have to be shelved for later. Hopefully I can find an answer soon._

I follow Gwendolyn down the stairs of the Jet, Pepper behind me and Steve leading all five of us (Alex lags behind, sulking. I hope I didn't hurt him. ….Man, I need to get out of here.).

As we enter the sunlight, I take in the destruction surrounding us. All around the block is the remnants of buildings and streets, ravaged by explosions and collisions. But looking closer at it, some of the building remains and patterns don't match any of the rubble surrounding it. _Ah. More alternate dimension stuff. _

Cap has everyone gather around him in a circle."Alright, team. According to the intel that J.A.R.Q.I.S. gathered, there appears to be one human energy source among all the mess we have here. But apparently, like Spider-Girl, the energy signature doesn't line up with our world, So we are going to assume that, whoever it is, they aren't from here, and may or may not be the cause of the destruction we're seeing. So, in light of this, we want to be friendly if they're friendly, but ready to retaliate if not. We're going to put Spider-Girl in charge of her first Avengers mission, if that's OK with both Gwens. I know this is kinda out of the blue, especially since you haven't even been here a day, but we Avengers keep busy. We're picking Young Gwen because, since she's already from another universe, Interacting with someone from another, another universe should be easier for her than any of the rest of us." Steve approaches me and asks, "Can you lead a group?"

I pretend not to be scared out of my mind, and, hoping that anxiety (and slight dishonesty) doesn't make my voice any higher than normal, respond, "Of course, Cap. I led a team of alternate universe Spider-Peeps for like a year. I can handle some Avenging."

Cap smiles and sticks out his hand as Gwendolyn looks visibly confused, probably wondering why she didn't get invited to join the Spider-Verse/Geddon Party. I grasp it firmly and give him the best shake I can, doing my best to convince him that I can do this without having a meltdown.

"Excellent." Cap turns back to the group at large. "Alright, we're going to be in a classic Triangle formation. Spider-Girl at the front, me and Gwen right behind her, and Alex, you and Pepper will be behind the two of us, being our big guns. If any signs of danger arise, we'll duck and you two fire, alright? Great. Let's do this."

The other four all dissolve the circle and file behind me, stretching out their follow-the-leader lines at an angle. I sigh, and begin our walk across the destroyed street blocks. Entire skyscrapers lay demolished along the road, even though the ones on this street are still standing, albeit quite damaged. _They must have come from the other dimension. Man, this is insane. _What even happened here? How could a whole street block just get thrown into another dimension? What thing has the power for that? Is it the same thing that sent me here?

I suddenly stop when my Spider-Sense starts ringing off in my head. "Hold on guys. I sense something." To my right, Gwendolyn nods her head in affirmation. "Yep, I can sense it too. What is that?"

I shake my head. "I don't know, but I'm going to check it out." _Hopefully me interacting with alternate universe stuff doesn't rip all my molecules apart or whatever._

…_.I've seen too many movies._

…_..Also I've been interacting with alternate universe stuff for the past, like 6 hours._

I move forward as stealthily as I can, which, fortunately, is fairly easy for me. I climb over the top of a huge building's skeleton. Stopping, I look over the top and scan my surroundings.

More buildings. More broken sidewalks. And…..a ...a….woman?

I need to figure out what's going on. I stick to the other side of the building's frame, crawling down the building. Behind me, I can hear the rest of the team making their way through the debris. I push ahead, determined to see if this new person is a threat or not.

As I approach, the woman suddenly snaps to attention and stares right at me. I freeze, not wanting to push her into a fight-or-flight kind of thing. She looks a lot younger than I thought, probably around my age. Her face is round, with calming green eyes, despite the fear hiding behind them. She seems a bit smaller than me, with a darker skin tone, and long, curly, dark hair. Gashes and bloodied cuts mark her weird, all white suit of synthetic body armor. She suddenly jumps to her feet, and yells, "Who Are You?!", pulling back into a fighting stance.

I hold my hands up, taking an involuntary step back. "Hey, hey, no worries, no harm. I… I'm just here to help. I'm just here to help….I'm..I'm Gwen Stacy." As I Introduce myself, my mask dissolves into Venom-Spiders and retracts itself, revealing my face to the stranger. "I'm here to help you. What's your name?"

She looks at me, wanting to trust me, but unsure of if she can-or should. Eventually, she slowly lowers herself back to the ground. She gestures to herself, and says, shakily, "I am….I am….My name is Ava Foster, and I don't belong here."

I nodd, doing my best to show that I was friendly and understood her problem. "Don't worry, I'm in the same boat. I'm not supposed to be here, either. I randomly got transported here from my earth. I'm working on getting back. We can help you get back. What….What happened to you? How'd you get here? Do-do you remember anything?"

Ava looks back down to the ground, and without looking up, answers, "Yes. I remember everything. It was a normal day. I was with my father, and our friends, Hank, Janet, Hope, Scott. Then the world ended. They all…" She starts to cry, the sobs making it harder and harder for each word to escape her mouth. "They all...ended. My friends….my family…..gone. I was the only one that was left."

"Are you….Were you…..You mean, like someone killed your family?"

"No, I- he...he killed my world."

I gasp, horrified. I barely manage to eek out a word, a question. "Who...Who?"

Ava looks up at me, and I can see the pain and horror in her eyes, eyes that have witnessed things that no one should ever be cursed to see. The tears continue to flow freely, but her voice hardens with terror and hatred as she speaks of the one who has taken so much from her.

"Kang. His name is Kang The Conqueror, and I am going to kill him."

***********It's getting REALLLLLLLLLLL! Ghosts, Conquerors, sadness, oh my! Thank you again for reading! Chapter 10 will be up soon! See you soon!*******


	10. Issue 10

******Hey Again! So, after that crazy ending for last chapter, we have a new friend! - and a new enemy! We'll get to learn more about both on this chapter! Read on Reader! *****

We're back on the Quinjet, headed for Avenger Tower with a new friend, and a whole bunch of new mysteries to solve.

Like, why does my earth seem to be the only one with pitas? Has no one else been blessed with that inspiration?

I sit with Gwen and our newly discovered adventurer lost in spacetime, Ava Foster. Fortunately, she's not (as far as we can tell) related in any way, shape or form to me, so we can keep that nonsense to a minimum (which is still above my usual max crazy level for the day.) Ava has calmed down a lot since we first picked her up, mostly thanks to Gwen talking with her and coaxing her on board so we could help her out and figure out how to get her home.

And who this "Kang the Conqueror" is.

"So, Ava, if it's OK with you, can you run your story by me one more time?" I ask, as kindly and softly as I can. It took a bit for Ava to start talking with me, but it helped that I already look like her new best friend. "I know what happened must be so hard to grasp and you need some time to…. Be alone, but your story can help us figure out how to stop this… 'Kang', from doing the same thing to other universes."

Ava sighs and looks at the ground and then back up, straight ahead, not making eye contact with the Spider-Woman on either side of her. "No, I understand. And honestly, telling you guys is therapeutic, and it's definitely making me want to destroy him even more." She turns suddenly and stares right at me, anger and despair burning behind her dark brown eyes. "It all started out as a normal day. I suppose most things do, and I've found that some of my worse days start out just normal in the beginning."

"RIGHT?!" Gwen shouts from the other side of Ava. She suddenly turns beet red, and sinks into her seat. "Sorry. Keep going, Ava."

Surprisingly, Ava didn't looked fazed by this sudden outburst (I wasn't either, but that's half because I've been around Gwen long enough today to know she's prone to shouting, and half because, well, she is a younger version of me. It's not like _I'm_ any stranger to sudden shouting.)

"Anyways," Ava continues, "I was with my father and his colleague's family. My father, Bill Foster, is a renowned scientist, at the forefront of his field in biochemistry. Both he and his colleague, Hank Pym, were working on a secret….serum type thing, to make things grow and shrink. It's a lot more complex than that, but that's its essence, that's what it does. They had finally succeeded yesterday, completing all the tests they wanted to put it through, and were demonstrating its effects to us this morning."

"Us?" I ask her. "Who's us? Your family?"

"Kind of. There's me and my dad, Bill Foster, and Hank Pym and his wife, Janet, and their daughter, Hope. But they're basically like family. Well….were." She looks back down. "Dad was so proud, so excited that his project was finally compete. 'We could revolutionize the world, baby. Increase our food supplies. Shrink the land fills. Reclaim the beauty in the world.' He'd always say that last part with such a optimistic gleam in his eyes. It was impossible not to believe him. Anyways, while we were at this demonstration, that's when the sky suddenly turned purple." She glances and me and adds, "That's not normal, in case you were wondering. We all rushed to the window, wondering what was happening. In the sky was a huge projection of a man in a green and purple outfit. He said his name was Kang, and that he had decided to destroy our earth so he could rule the universe. Apparently he had always found trouble on every earth he tried to take over, so he decided to just take it out before he started his conquest. When he had finished announcing this, all across the city, huge beams of light started erupting of the ground, causing massive explosions. The last words my dad said were, 'Wow. He is honest to goodness going to slice the earth in half.' But right then, across the room, a huge explosion happened, throwing all of us across the room. The last thing I heard was my dad yelling at everyone to get down before another explosion went off, sending the weird serum splashing onto me and-"

"You said nothing happened to you, right? So does your dad's project work or not?"

Ava just shrugs. "I mean, I guess not? I didn't shrink. It might not work on humans; they only used it on inanimate objects. I did feel kinda…. Weird, when it spilled on me. Like when your foot falls asleep, but, like… All over my body. Anyways, all the rubble, and everything just went flying. I hit the ground as the whole place came crashing down. The weird foot falling asleep feeling escalated and then spiked and stopped, and I blacked out. When I came to, the sun was shining again through the rubble I was under. And right when I started to panic, you guys showed up, and here we are."

"Alright, this is where you lose me everytime. How can someone end a world?Like even slicing it, how and why would someone do that?" I ask, honestly, to no one other than myself.

"I….I don't know. All I know is what I already told you: a guy named Kang, floating in the sky, destroyed my earth, my home, my-my family…' Ava starts to choke on her words as the immense despair of her situation begins to work in her. "I'm just scared he's gonna come here…"

"Wait, why? There are thousands of universes to choose from. Besides he already has one to rule, why would he need another?" I ask.

Ava shakes her head. "You don't understand. At the very beginning of the cataclysm, he said he was going to rule everything, and had decided that morning-on a whim, he said, a WHIM, the bas#&*d!- to take over my universe. What if he decides to do that here? He's completely unpredictable!"

"I mean….. if this Ivan Ooze cosplayer is to be believed, then he really could just strike anywhere," Gwen intercedes. "So. Then….What?" She slumps back into her chair, flabbergasted by Ava's story. I would be too, if I hadn't been doing this job for _way_ too long. I mean, one of my first adventures was getting taken over by another world destroying entity, so: not my first rodeo (see: 177 Bleecker!).

Ava shrugs. "I don't know. I think I'm still in shock. But I do know….I don't want this world to die too. I already l-l-lost…." At this point, she starts to sob uncontrollably. Gwen looks at me, pain and fear in her eyes, and then puts her arms around her new friend, trying to console her.

"I'm so sorry, Ava. I'm going to talk to Cap and tell him what you told me, and hopefully we can get this all figured out." I turn to Gwen. "Take care of her, and come get me if you need anything."

She nods, and continues to console Ava. I get up and walk to the front where Pepper and Steve are piloting. They're in the middle of conversation, so I just lean against the frame of the doorway and listen..

"I just don't understand how this is even possible. How does someone destroy an entire world?" Steve wonders aloud.

Pepper shakes her head. "I just don't know why anyone would want to do that...That seems so cruel. Just...why?"

"I don't know, but honestly, nothing phases me anymore. We already fought a nightmare-inducing, world-ending being with Dormammu." I shift my weight back off the doorway, as both Steve and Pep look up in surprise. "And since I met myself this morning, I think I've moved well past anything being even slightly weird anymore." I walk in and sit next to Pep. "We need to figure out what we can do to stop this….this….Kang Guy. He sounds like a big threat. And, I mean, we're really dang good at stopping anything that comes in our way, but still….There's just something that's really off putting about all this. I don't know. My spider-sense is going off, but not in….not in, like, the usual way….no immediate danger, just foreboding. But …" I drop my head into my hands and sigh. "I don't know. I wanna focus on how we can take care of this Kang dude, but I'm so worried about Gwen and Ava." I glance up at Steve, tears welling up in my eyes. "Gwen's worried about me, about her home, about her family...and Ava...she's just...she's lost everything. They're both ….just….kids…." The tears run freely now. "THEY'RE ONLY KIDS, STEVE! KIDS! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS!" I slam my clenched fists against the wall beside me. "We're supposed to PROTECT them from this! We're heroes! We're the Avengers! We're supposed to-to-to let them have a life! WITHOUT all-all-THIS!" I breathe in and out very heavily, slowly regaining my composure.

The space suddenly becomes dead as the three of us don't dare to even breathe with any perceptible sound. Steve and Pep both looked suddenly rocked by my outburst. I don't blame them; I feel shocked myself. I take a few more moments to compose myself before I start talking again.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't usually burst like that; you guys know that. It's just…. I don't know. I look at Ava, I look at Gwen, and I see myself. And I mean, part of that, of course, is obvious, but on a more emotional level, I can hear the stress and terror and worry and doubt and just EVERYTHING they've been through, and it reminds me of all that I fought through. And I just wish there was some way we could help."

"I know how you feel, Gwen, I really do." Steve puts his hand on my leg, mustering as comforting of a smile as he can after witnessing my explosion. "I've seen many a sad happening in the…well, very long time I've been doing this. It just comes with the powers. It's like your dad told you: 'With Great Ability Comes Great Accountability.' It's normal for you to feel this way. But we can't save everyone."

"I know. But we should." I stand back up and look at both of them. "If we can't promise safety for everyone, who even are we?"

I walk out, not expecting an answer.

But behind me, I hear Pepper say, with resoluteness I had never heard from her, "Human. Just human."

Well, there's another chapter! Sorry it's been a while, getting Ava's story perfected was complex, and I've started college back up, so that means I have almost no time to write much of my own volition. But I'm trying ot do my best, cuz I absolutely love this story! It's a lot of fun, for sure. I love these characters, just everything. So hopefully Chap 11 will be around sooner so we can get in with the word saving! Till Next Time!


	11. Issue 11

**********Hey, I'm back again! What's up? Hope all is going good in your life right now. It's time to get to the bottom of everything, to figure out everything the Avengers need to do to stop Kang! And tempers are gonna run hiiiiggggggHHHHHHHHH!******

We're back at the big ol' tower the Avengers use for their base. But, once again, I am just too emotionally overwhelmed to make much of it.

How can anyone destroy an entire world? That's so horrible. I feel so terrible for my new friend, Ava, and really worried for my other new friends, because it sounds like their world is going to be next.

All of us are sitting around an A-shaped table (branding is _everything_ for these guys apparently). I sit next to Ava on my right and Gwendolyn on my left, Pepper and Cap to the left of her (Alex is on the other side of the table, directly opposite of me. The perfect spot to be the farthest possible from me but also in perfect position to constantly sneak glances (I catch him a couple times, he catches me a couple more. Hormones are weird)). Cap and Tony are having a prolonged discussion while the rest of us stay silent; Johnny Bravo, Black Death, and Em Jay haven't said a thing since we got back. Ava has calmed down a lot, still moving through the different phases of grief. Gwendolyn has moved deeper into her protective mom mode. I'm just hoping everything works out.

"Listen, Tony. We have got to figure out countermeasures right now. We'll all be in big trouble if we don't, if we get caught with our metaphorical pants down." Steve shares as I momentarily consider accidentally running into Steve trying to use the "loo" in privacy. Quickly, I shake my head to banish the thought.

"That's just the thing though, Steve! We don't know what we can do! According to your new friend - Ava, was it?-" Ava nods silently- "According to Ava, this guy can just destroy worlds without breaking a sweat! Not a single one of us has that kind of power to counteract that. None of our gadgets could deflect that kind of energy. Heck. I think if every single superhero in New York teamed up and we created some super Infinity Avengers Team with everyone in the world, we still wouldn't be able to stop him! I just don't know WHAT to do!" Tony slams his fists on his wheelchair armrests, shoving us all into a stark (ayyyyyy) silence. I can feel it in the room: if Tony doesn't know what to do, we are royally f#& ed.

After a couple long, hard moments of silence, Gwendolyn stands up and offers,"Well, that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." And then walks out.

We sit in silence for a while longer, until MJ get ups and addresses us. "Well. That's that. I'm going to go do some recon with Black Bolt and Ghost Rider, and maybe Gwen too, I'll go talk to her, at the site where we found Ava. You guys stay here put your heads together and figure some Hail Mary or whatever. For once, I'm with Gwen. We have to do what we can to stop this Kang guy. We have to do everything."

And with that, Mary Jane gets up and leaves. We sit in silence for a bit, exchanging glances that spoke louder than any of our words could. Eventually, Max and Johnny get up and walk out, following Mary out the automatic doors. And, with a cool, succinct _swish, _we're left alone. Just me, Steve, Ava, and Alex.

"Um. Well. I have no idea what's going on. So that's...no, yeah, that's nothing new." I scoot my chair back and throw my feet onto the table. "What are we going to do? No one wants to work together anymore."

Steve looks at me, his normally (as far as I can tell, anyways) stoic features now noticeably hiding a tinge of fear. After a second of eternity - and an uncomfortable one at that- he responds, his wavering voice confirming my suspicions. "Listen. I'm going to go see what Gwen has in mind. I know you can take care of yourselves, but…" Steve turns back around and looks straight into my eyes, his cold steel blue pupils resuming their infallibility. "I know you're an adult, Gwendolyn, but-"

I cut in with, "No, No, I'm Gwen. _Older_ me is Gwendolyn. Keep your time displaced superheroines straight, dude."

For a split second, Steve's whole demeanor shifts, showing the easy-going guy I first met. But then his dominant sense of duty and worry rears its head again. "Sorry, Gwen. But my point is, I know you are an adult, but I'm going to keep planning between us, between the team. Not that I don't trust you, but… You-You… You understand, right?"

I raise my hand to stop the cavalcade of nonsense erupting from Steve's mouth, keeping my eyes down and focused on a dark hardwood tile in front of me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Because I'm still a kid in your eyes and don't have the tactical expertise you need and I've barely worked with your team and blah blah. Whatever Steve, I get it. Even if you're not gonna actually say it and maybe hurt my feelings. Don't worry, I listen to Lorde on the daily, I know what Hard Feelings are. And I don't got any. It's cool. I'll just explore the tower with Ava a bit. Do whatever you have to. Don't leave without us though. "

I return Steve's focused look with an intense one of my own, albeit a tad manufactured, given that, even without his shield and body armor, he could easily knock me out, no matter how fast and agile I might be. "Yeah, I get it. Go figure this out. Show off that famous Cap problem solving. We'll bust in and interrupt if we come up with anything."

Steve stands, his mind racing, his face betraying the notion of anything other than justice running through his head. Fortunately, I'm not horrible at reading people, and can see through his facade. He sucks in a deep breath, lets it go, and says, "OK. Sounds good. I'll go find Gwen-dolyn, Gwendolyn, and see what she wants to do." With that, he breaks eye contact and walks out, as I spend a second too long watching him.

_Man, I've been single for too long._

_You're right, __since birth__ is a long time,_ I retort back at myself.

"So what are we going to do?" Alex pipes up from the far end of the table, talking for the first time in what must've been hours.

_Speaking of single too long…_

I haven't even known Alex for a day but we've already moved through the fiery thrill of a crush into the silent treatment of an argument. And we're not even dating! Or like, in any kind of relationship! Boys are ridiculous. You think I'd have this figured out somewhat by 19,but noooo no no, I just can't seem to-

"Gwen?" Ava snaps me out of my mental rant.

"Um, right. Well, I guess we can get to know each other more. I… I don't really know you, and I'd…. Um… like to. Both of you, honestly."

"Alright. Let's take a walk around the tower and get to know each other better." Alex stands up, walks over to my chair and pulls it out for me.

"Um… Thanks." I stand up and push my chair back in as Alex pulls Ava's chair out.

Alex gives me a sideways glance as Ava stand up. "Well, all three of us are from different universes, somehow. And I kinda know Ava's story, so I wanna hear about yours, Gwen. I barely know you. What's your story?"

I stop walking forward for a second. Of course he wants to hear about me. But unloading a bit will probably help me calm down,so I oblige.

"Well, there's a couple important people to my story, but mostly my dad and Pe- my best friend, Pete. Back when I was sixteen…"

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry this has taken forever. On the plus side, I passed all my classes, so that's good! Anyways, with break here, hopefully I'll be able to make more headway. Oh! Also, I changed Ava's story a bit, updated the chapter. So it fits the story better. Anyways, hope all's good , and I'll update soon!


	12. Issue 12

HEY everyone! It's me again. Hopefully, our crew can come up with some new ideas to stop the oncoming onslaught of Kang the Conqueror!

I'm still walking to my room/office-ish place in the tower when Steve catches up, matching me pace for pace as he talks.

"I'd forgotten how aggravatingly stubborn you can be at times. I just had a verbal joust with Gwen- she also made sure I knew who was Gwen and who was Gwendolyn - and goodness can she put up a good argument. Heavens. Anyways...Gwen… what are we gonna do?"

I stop right in front of my room's silvery smooth door, getting close enough that the security system registers me, sliding open with a _swoosh_ and an electronic, "WELCOME BACK, GWENDOLYN MAXINE STACY." I don't enter.

"Steve, I don't know. But I REFUSE to sit by arguing instead of doing. That's not my thing. Never. I refuse to ever let starting an argument be my first choice." (see 177 Bleecker to find out why Gwendolyn is so worried about defaulting to an argument all the time!) I lean up against the frame and face him. "I don't know how, but I think the key lies somewhere within Ava. Her history, her alt-universe DNA, something. I just don't know what." Turning back around, I enter my room. I call it my office, but that's mostly because I don't live here like Steve, or Tony and Pep. But each Avenger has their own room, so I just use mine for problem-solving when we're not off fighting supervillains (or when I go off by myself to just punch some small-timers). As such, it's fairly barren. The bed is put up, with only two wooden chairs and a leather couch (have me and Peter made out on the couch many a time? I'll never tell) hanging around as furniture. My green chalkboard stands next to a round glass table in the middle of the room, the artificial light from above being bounced around within it to cast odd shadows and bright patches on the shag carpet below. A couple of light fixtures hang from the dark green painted ceiling, boasting a modern steel look but broadcasting a comfortable and welcoming yellow light, mimicking the soft glow of a candle. Most of these details are ones I requested myself when I moved in… A Long time ago. Geez, I've been here for a while. It's been almost a decade since I first became a superhero, just a couple years less since I joined the Avengers.

Steve, following me inside (he, Mary Jane, Tony, and Pep all have clearance into any room in the building unless explicitly locked by the owner. Plus, the door was already open), walks over, turns a wooden chair around and sits in it backwards (which has always struck me as a very modern thing to do, but Steve told me he's been doing it for a long time, so…Who knows?). I sit down on the couch, sinking deep into its old and fairly worn cushions (although its pristine and spotless appearance betrays this passage of time).

"Time is weird," Steve mutters to me, breaking the silence. I look at him, wondering what on earth brought that to mind.

Noticing my baffled bemusement, Steve starts to backtrack, explaining what he was trying to say. "Well, I mean, think about it. I'd been frozen for a good 70 years, yet time moved on. You, your past self is now here, so you're literally facing your past head on. It's just so strange to think about how governed yet freed our lives are by time. It controls us yet we've both found rusty holes in its iron grip, ones that break any semblance of meaning or logic. It's just weird, and I feel like if I can survive 70 years in ice, and if you can fight a dinosaur with your 19 year old doppelganger, then we can figure out how to stop this Kang guy. There's got to be a reason why time would keep messing with us like this."

I remain silent as I let this thought tumble around in my head, mixing with the other plans and ideas I have about Ava and Kang and Gwen, bouncing around like raffle balls.

Hopefully, I'll get a bingo soon.

"Yeah, I don't know still. Like I said, I can't help but feel like there's something right in front of us." I lean back farther into the couch and stare at the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just reaching for straws, trying too hard to find an answer."

"Yeah…." Steve trails off, starts to say something, then swallows it. "Hey, Gwen, can I- I ask you…do you think we can pull this off?" His voice stayed infallible as he spoke, but it didn't take a genius to realize he was still worried about it all. Honestly, he'd be crazy not to feel terrified about this all. I knew it was definitely eating away at me.

"Yes. Yes we can. I know it." I stand back up, with a steely resolve that I didn't feel displayed in my face and voice. "We always come out on top, Steve. Why would now be any different? Why would-"

My small room suddenly erupts in the sounds of The Who's "Baba O'Riley", the ring tone Peter picked for himself on my phone.

I quickly fish my phone out of my "work" bag that I take with me from home and answer it.

"Hey, Pete, what's up? Is everything alright?" I ask without hesitation, knowing a), exactly who it is, and b), Peter never calls while I'm on the job unless it's important. Of course, sometimes our definition of "important" varies.

"Well, no, yeah we're good here," Peter's voice comes through the speakers, soft and gentle, like he was standing right next to me (a perk of having a genius run the tech division: the drab day to day stuff gets fancy upgrades too.) "We were just making sure you were OK. I know you've seen a lot, but dinosaurs _are_ a new one, right?"

I realize that Peter must've just finished putting Rachel to bed, with it being as late as it is, turned on the TV, and seen what had happened this afternoon. I chuckle. "Yeah, it was my first time fighting a dinosaur. Honestly, it was kinda cool. Definitely one for the scrapbook! Um… If I had one."

Peter's soft laugh comes through, a tad restrained in sound, presumably to keep Rachel asleep. "Honestly, we should make one. That'd be cool. How'd younger you do?"

"Oh, she's fine, if admittedly a little frazzled. We found out… Well, I'll tell you when I get back."

"Mmk. When are you coming home?"

I turn to Steve, an unspoken query in my eyes. He easily interprets my meaning and says, "Just go. There's not much for you to do now, and I'm sure Pep and I can handle any smaller stuff that needs taking care of. Like you said, maybe we just need to sleep on it."

I nod my understanding and speak back into the receiver. "I'm just about to head home, as soon as I grab Gwen." An idea suddenly jumps into my head. "Hey, Pete? I know this is asking a lot, but would we possibly have the space for a third kid to stay at our place tonight?"

Silence on the other end gives a simple yet complex answer to my question. Peter finally responds, "Uh, I mean yeah…? Why?"

"Well, because there are two time displaced young adults here, and, I mean, of course Gwen would come with us, but Ava-That's the other girl- she only really feels comfortable around Gwen, and I don't want to split them up."

More silence.

"Uh, yeah, I think that should be ok. Yeah, No that's fine. Sure, whatever. Whatever. It's fine."

"Thank you, honey. I love you, and not just because you're excessively nice to me."

"I know, I'm also ridiculously attractive."

"Oop, and there's the other reason." I laugh a little. "Alright, hot shot, we'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon!" And with that, the line goes dead as Peter hangs up.

I put my phone back and glance up, noticing Steve's wistful look for the first time.

"Hey, Steve. Listen-"

He holds a hand up to stop me. "No, it's OK Gwen. I'm happy that you're happy. That's enough for me."

I look down at the carpet, not really willing to look him in the eye. We're both thinking the same thing: Steve would never have what Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy-Parker has fought so hard to win and keep.

I stand up and exit through the sliding doors, leaving Cap to ponder what he has and he won't.

After finally rounding up Gwen and Ava, I explain to them the plan. They're both more excited than I feel is normal.

"I get to spend the night at my house? This is the coolest thing ever!"

"Whoa, I'm gonna be staying at a house from another dimension! Are there weird house decorations in your homes?"

"Whoa, guys, relax. It's just a house. I just figured you'd be better off with me, and Peter, and Rachel, over Tony, so-"

Ava cuts me off with a question. "Wait, who's Rachel?"

Gwen answers for me, turning the conversation to becoming too exciting for this late in the day. "Rachel is their _daughter_ AND SHE IS SO ADORABLE!" Gwen screams.

I sigh as I sign out of the tower's defense systems and put my phone's JARQIS on "standby", so if Steve or anybody needs me, they can contact me immediately.

We go downstairs to the the back exit (installed so those of us with secret identities can leave Avengers Tower a block or so away, keeping our identities more of a mystery), where Gwen and I, having changed back into our civvies, walk with Ava, wearing the clothes she had on under her body armor stuff (we left it with Tony to see if there were any weird Alternate Universe properties to it; Ava assured us it was only protection her father insisted she wear in case the experiment went wrong. We realized that the armor was probably the only reason she survived the explosions.).

Usually I make this trip back home in a very nondescript fashion: pop in my earbuds, roll through a Blondie album, blend into the crowd. Unfortunately, Gwen and Ava were talking louder than anyone we passed, attracting a LOT of attention.

Man, what happened? Last I checked, Ava was one of the quietest and shyest people I'd ever met. Now she was exploding with laughter, erupting in giggles like an underwater volcano no longer submerged.

Whatever. If they're getting along, that's definitely for the best. The more we can help Ava feel comfortable and happy, well, the better she'll be feeling. The two tornadoes of emotion and energy follow behind me through our walk to the Stacy-Parker household. Numerous people shoot me strange looks as we walk by, very "Why Aren't You Keeping Your Daughters In Check, Ma'am?", but no one seems to pay too much actual, focused attention to Ava or Gwen, so I just shrug in response and keep walking. It's late, about 9:30 in the evening, so I wanna make it back as soon as we can. Sure, at least two of us have superpowers, but, regardless, it's easier to just avoid any conflict we can.

After about a half hour of walking through the busy streets of Downtown, the skyscrapers begin to dissipate, giving way to the more suburban part of the city. The calm sounds of a neighborhood at night soothe the loud, upbeat, angry cacophony of Downtown as we finally arrive back home.

Well, my home, at least.

"Well, here we are, you two. My daughter is already asleep, so please be quiet. But, other than that, I mean… My House is yours." I glance at Gwen. "Literally in some senses."

Gwen and Ava share a glance and a giggle before joining me on the doorstep as I rap on the door in three short bursts.

Peter opens the door almost immediately, his eyes explaining how he feels about all this timey wimey nonsense without a single spoken word.

Recognizing the look of desperate unloading from Peter, I turn back to the girls and usher them in. "Alright, for now, you two can sleep in my and Peter's room. We'll blow up an air mattress or whatever. Now, Um…. I don't… Yeah. Just head in there, make yourselves at home. I need to talk to Peter really quick."

Both Gwen and Ava nod in understanding and walk down the hallway, whispering under their breath and deciding that the room with the light on and big bed must be their destination.

"So what is going on, Gwen? I can understand trusting someone who looks like a younger you, but we have no idea who this other girl is. How can we know like, nothing bad will happen?" HE lets loose a deep and heavy sigh. "I'm just… I'm worried about Rachel. Most of the time, I know and trust you to evade any personal problems, but today, today the weird has just gotten overboard and I'm really just not sure what to…"

Peter drifts off and loses his Train of thought. I take the moment to reach up and kiss him, creating a crash in his head, the metaphorical smoke drifting from the thought accident calming his nerves as our sensuality pushes all his fears away, like a tide rolling off the beach.

I pull back after a while to get a couple words in. "OK, listen. First, remind me to tell you about the Skrulls sometimes. Second, I mean. I don't know but… I mean, my Spider-Sense hasn't warned me of anything, so… I mean…."

Peter, having recovered from having all his sensory inputs go haywire, raises his eyebrow." I feel like there's a reason coming, one you aren't sure you want to share but I'm going to implore you do anyways."

"Honestly, Peter, it's because I see myself in those two. I mean, of course, Gwen, but Ava too. I see a frightened girl thrown into a new world she doesn't understand. And I know what that is like. I know how that is. And I can help them. I know I can."

Peter pulls me in for a hug. "You and your big heart. You're just the kindest person." He lets go of me and turns toward the closet in the front entry. "You better go get those two situated while I get the mattress set up. And if I get cramps tomorrow from sleeping on rubber, I'm 100% blaming you."

I smirk. "I think I'll still be able to sleep at night."

"But I'm won't, that's what I'm saying!" He calls from down the hall.

I laugh, louder and happier than I have for a while, the echoes bouncing around the hall.

HEY everyone! Sorry, it's been a while, I've been super busy with school and watching Adventure Time (I literally watched all 283 episodes in about a month and a half, so… go me? Lol) But we're finally here, and after one more chapter, we should be getting to the finale! It's gonna be cool. Thanks for keeping on this journey, and I will talk to you soon! Love you guys!


End file.
